


Prompt 9 (Unnecessary) spoiling (sizzy)

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Series: Multi-fandom  OTP prompts [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Multi-fandom  OTP prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391098
Kudos: 6





	Prompt 9 (Unnecessary) spoiling (sizzy)

It was a normal afternoon in the institute, Izzy was working on fixing Jace’s Stele for a third time this week. She had just spent the morning at the movies watch the final Star Wars movie the rise of skywalker. The whole movie was still playing on her mind when Alec enter room, not noticing the other person following him. Alec places a folder done on her desk and see the Stele Izzy is fixing.

“Is that Jace’s. How does he break them so fast?” Alec asked with an amused tone in his voice.

“Yep” Was all that Izzy reply with. Not really focused on her brother.

“You okay, Iz?” 

Izzy not looking at replied “Yeah, saw the new Star Wars movie and I cannot believe that Rey was Palpatine granddaughter.”

“What, Izzy you saw the movie without me?”

Izzy looked up to see her boyfriend Simon standing just behind Alec. Her mouth open know idea what to say. “I’m…..”

“Busted!” Alec finish the sentence laughing, not even try to hide the smile on his face. Izzy stared daggers at her brother who smiles drop and went to leave the room, “I’m going to leave you two nerds to it, bye” 

Izzy turned back to her boyfriend “I’m sorry, I had a free morning and Clary asked it I wanted to so out and I forgot we were going to see it tomorrow night, I am really sorry.”

Simon knew the Izzy was sorry and he was to not the type to milk someone sadness, “It’s okay. I forgive you, I actually hated the last one and heard that the new one sucks as well”

Izzy smiles and stood up to hug her boyfriend. “Thanks, and it did, how about I ignore whatever Alec gave me and I take the night off and go out somewhere.”

Simon smiles and wraps his arms around his girlfriend “it’s a date”, he gives Izzy a soft kiss.


End file.
